Vampyre Night
by VampyreNyx
Summary: Everything there is to know is in the teaser
1. Teaser

"Welcome to Haven Bay...Its a great place to live...If your already dead..."

Galen sees the sign and its new ending, no doubt added by the local high school kids with nothing better to do, Great...Not even home yet and already I have a bad feeling about this..."

He leans back in the seat as the limo continues into the city and pulls out a cell phone selecting a number from speed dial, "Hi...Its me...I'm back in the city...Its taken care of I'm on my way home"

Step into a world where Vampyres, Gypsies and Magick are very real, yet still very hidden. A world run by the powerful and mysterious Prince Galen, known to the Mortal world as enigmatic business figure Aryn Raynes, owner of the most successful shipping company in the city, and recent buyer of a Gentleman's club that has been fittingly renamed "Sanctuary". Running the club has been taken care of by Galen's Niece Aislinn, and she has made some changes to the club in her Guardian's absence three months prior...And one of these changes could threaten to change Galen for the rest of his eternal life...


	2. Chapter 1: Homecoming

* * *

OK sorry its been so very long between posts but I had some stuff in the real world to deal with hopefully I'll have more time to devote to my world now

* * *

"Welcome to Haven Bay...Its a great place to live...If your already dead..." Galen sees the sign and its new ending, no doubt added by the local high school kids with nothing better to do. "Great...Not even home yet and already I have a bad feeling about this..." He leans back in the seat as the limo continues into the city and pulls out a cell phone, selecting a number from speed dial. "Hi...Its me...I'm back in the city...Its taken care of I'm on my way home."

As the limo continues on to its destination, Galen closes his eyes and thinks back to his trip.

It's one he has made before but this time was different.

Flashback three months earlier in Miranda-Eris Ireland

"Lord Raynes, all your affairs have been arranged as per your requests," says a rather small Irish man making his way out from a rear office. "Thank-You, You've been most kind to handle this matter so quickly.", is the reply from a mysterious looking figure hanging back in the shadows of the poorly lit space. The features of the young noble betray the true nature of the visit, it was time again to renew life, pass down the entire estate to the next generation so that people wouldn't get curious; the only difference between this particular Last Will and the others before it was that Galen wasn't leaving it to himself and changing the date of birth. This time the heir apparent was both Aryn Raynes and Aislinn Raynes. Galen smiled at this thought, Aislinn, Galen's last blood heir, he had raised the child since she was only seven and in those twelve years the girl had never once failed to amaze her guardian. Just like her father before her, she was gifted in Magik. Again Galen smiled, and to himself mused,"The true sign of the Druids."

But thoughts of the brilliance that was Aislinn always made Galen think back to that night when he became not only mentor to his young niece but parent as well. As he left the attorney's office and headed back to the manor that replaced his father's castle he spoke his thoughts to the air, " Its time. She's old enough now to know what really happened...and that it was my fault." Along the way he made a stop to a florist and then to the moors where Aislinn's mother and father lay in the family plot. Laying the flowers on the the headstone, he spoke to his nephew and his wife, "Conner, Adrianne, I know I promised I would bring her with me next time but I had matters with the order to attend to and she was to start school before my return. I wish you could see what she has become, gifted in the arts, just like you Conner, or perhaps thats a family trait. I've decided to tell her the truth. I only hope she will stay with me where I can protect her, and in time forgive me."

Present day

Galen opens the briefcase sitting on the seat beside him and looks at the envelope addressed to his niece laying on top of the estate papers," Well at least this way I know she will be taken care of."

Two weeks before returning to Haven Bay

Galen was sitting at a desk made from the remains of what had been his Father's grand table from his dining hall. Looking at an oil portrait of the first Lord Galen Raynes, he felt the urge to ask his memory, "Tell me Father, what would you think of me now? Still only your Bastard child of the God-less woman, or would I have in some way earned your love?" Knowing the eyes of his father would not reply he began to write:

"_My Dearest Aislinn,_

_Words cannot express the pain I feel as I write this, everything contained herein is nothing more than things I should have told you years ago. As you know I am a Vampyre, and you, like your father before you, are descended from my blood. I have told you the story of how your parents were killed but what I told you was only a half-truth. The easiest way to put this my pet, is that I killed your parents. As a member of the Ordo Dracul I have spent a great deal of energy searching for a way to rid myself of this curse, your father spent his life assisting me and when he met and married your mother she joined the search as well. One night shortly after your seventh birthday I received a letter from a contact, or at least we thought it was a contact. In this letter was information pertaining to the location of a manuscript. This manuscript was written by Metaron, the voice of God, and contained the "Last Salvation of Caine" which means that if he had ever repented for slaying his brother Abel, God would show Caine the way to free himself of the curse, and become mortal again. Your parents offered to go and retrieve it for the order, its location was in a place that no kindred dare walk. That should have been my first clue that all was not as it should have been. I sent your parents to their death. I could have called them back at anytime but I did not, even when I started to doubt my source. It was a trap, Aislinn, meant for me. My Sire, the woman that made me what I am, she sent the letter hoping that I would go personally, but when our research showed that the manuscript was under a spell blocking kindred your parents offered to go in my place. Once we learned of this deception Versalli and I personally went to retrieve your parents, but it was too late. I went to my Father's castle to confront my step-mother and it resulted in her death, again Versalli saved my life. If I could trade my life for that of your parents I would. I am sorry Pet. I know that nothing I say can ever bring them back, and if you should choose to leave me, I have made arrangements for you, all that I have is yours. The manor in Ireland and anything else you request is at your call. I'm sorry I lied to you, I should have told you much sooner, but I thought at the time it was the best way to protect you. Please forgive the mistakes of an ancient fool._

_Sincerely and with all my love,_

_Lord Galen Arynhod Raynes_

Present Day

As Galen stared at the letter and thought of its contents the limo pulled into the drive of a lavish seaside manor styled in a modern Gothic whereas its sibling in Ireland was obviously old Gothic. As the driver opened the door, a young man that looked very worn waited at the steps to greet Galen, "Welcome home, my Prince," with a slight bow of his head in respect as he spoke. "Versalli, How many times must I tell you? You, my friend, never have to bow to me." The two shared a smile and a handshake that quickly became a hug showing the depth of their kinship. "Is she here?" "Yes, Galen, She just got here shortly before you did. She was however a bit curious why a 2 week trip ended up taking 3 full months." Giving his old friend a quick glance the Prince simply stated, "Somethings she is still better off not knowing.", and continued to walk to the door where waiting outside was a young woman whose eyes bore the same fire and sadness as the Vampyre's but her gaze bore malice towards the weary traveler. "Its about damned time you got here." Her face broke into a smile that lit up the night sky. Telling himself the letter could wait a little bit longer, the Vampyre hugged his Heir, "I missed you too my Pet." Arm in arm the two entered the manor followed closely by the one called Versalli and a servant carrying the Master's bags. With a quick look behind them onto the property Galen noted aloud with a grin, "I'm home."


	3. Chapter 3

OK I'm horrificly sorry about the well over a year long lag in posts but I have a really good reason...first I lost my house in the 2008 floods in Iowa so after moving back to my native NC and the lack of finding a steady job and lastly having to move twice in 2wks time...once that was all settled the laptop I had all my original work on crashed and is now taking up space in my closet..so after adding the story to my new system I decided I hated everything and am now in the process of making rewrites and additions hopefully I'll have something just as soon as the muse decends and I have my beloved other half do the beta work..again I'm so sorry for the massive delay

Thnx

chris


End file.
